This invention relates to a safety device for pleasure boats or other aquatic vessels. Every year aquatic vessels sink killing or injuring a great number of innocent people, causing property loses and physical and psychological injuries. Countless lives, property and money can be saved by technically addressing the issue of unexpected and sudden sinking of an aquatic vessel through the use of a specially designed emergency flotation device. This device would allow an aquatic vessel to remain floating on the surface in case of any unexpected sinking or capsizing event.